A Favor
by stygianxiron
Summary: Caroline and Kol interaction, one-shot.


The familiar fog that usually loomed over Mystic falls was exceptionally thick on this night. Not even the light from the moon was bright enough to penetrate it. The thought of the celestial mass reminded Caroline of Tyler and with memories of Tyler came those of Klaus. A shiver ran down her spine, the recollections were more frightening and bothersome to the young vampire now.

Caroline couldn't bring herself to forgive the once werewolf and with Tyler gone Klaus has placed the blonde on his radar like a lost puppy. "I'm famished," the velvet voice broke through her concentration. Cerulean orbs pierced through her companion, with a look of disbelief. "I just gave you a bag an hour ago." Kol returned her gaze with wild and hungry eyes and a sudden familiarity swept through the blonde. Of course he was hungry, she would be too if she'd spent a century locked in a coffin without something to eat.

Only a few days had passed since the ball and she couldn't expect the elder to have completely satisfied during a short amount of time. "We can go ba-"

"No," he interrupted her with a tone of annoyance, looking away towards the lights of the Grill. His face beamed with mischief before he decided to take a turn on the street and head to the restaurants direction. "I prefer my meals to be fresh."

Caroline's eyes widened, she shuffled uncomfortably, then mustered up the courage to follow behind him. "Are you crazy?" she hissed, eyes scrambling around to make sure no one was listening or watching.

"Relax, I'm the one who's going to feed, not you. Besides," he paused just a few yards away from the Grill to look at her. "You're the one that wanted my help with Niklaus. I can't very well be expected to brainstorm a plan of attack on my very own brother on an empty stomach." Caroline didn't know how to respond after that. It was true, he didn't have to help her. Yet, here he was. Though the blonde expected it had more to do with some bad blood between the pair of brothers than her own affairs of revenge.

"But, we're suppose-" she was silenced by the elder with a quick; shush. She was confused, then realized he was busy trying to listen to something. Relaxing, she followed suite and in the process was able to decipher the complaining whimpers of a woman and the determination of her predator.

"Sounds like dinner," he broke the silence casually, following the trail of the voices into the back alley of the Mystic Grill. Caroline followed behind Kol, trying to reason with him.

"Leave it alone, I'm not about to be involved in killing-" she stopped just beside him as they reached their destination. The woman was being held up against the wall, her face filled with despair. The man that had pinned her had a look of hunger that almost compared to that of a vampire, there was no doubt, nothing but malicious intent in his eyes. A variety of scenarios played through Caroline's head until Kol quickly acted.

"You, stay." His pupils dilated in the familiar act of compulsion, ordering the male to stay put where he was. He then looked at the woman and mimicked the act. "You, forget what has happened. You didn't see us. No go, away from here." She obliged quickly, pushing past Caroline with determination.

For a moment, Caroline stood there in silence, watching as Kol approached the man. The features on his face hardened and the rigid familiarity of his face was somehow just as attractive as the former. She could feel the urge to follow his actions and it took every ounce of willpower for her to stay where she was. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply as she felt the moment minimize, but only slightly.

The predator had become the prey, he stood helplessly as the Original inched close to his neck before pointed teeth penetrated his skin. The aroma of his blood filled the foggy air and Kol seemed to sense the uncertainty in the girl. He ripped himself away, licking his lips of the crimson liquid. "Care to join me?"

"No!" the word left her lips faster than she could think of them. "I don't kill."

Kol kept the man in his grasp, "You don't have to. I'm the one claiming the last drop," he smiled maliciously. "Besides, we're doing the world a favor. We saved that woman after all. He doesn't deserve to live, does he?"

Something about the last statement struck a nerve with her. This man had every intension of taking that woman. She had been helpless. What was stopping him from doing it again? How many times had Caroline been a victim? To herself, werewolves, vampires, and humans. It needed to stop.

"A favor," she agreed as her eyes grew dark. She felt her own face sculpting in the features that were trademarked to her inner monster. She took a hesitant step but once it was made nothing had stopped her from continuing on. Kol smiled, side stepping slightly to allow the blonde to join him on his other side. She bared her fangs and together in unison the two bit into the man's neck.

Caroline had fed on fresh, human blood, few times. It was difficult for her to maintain a sense of control but it had been so long that she indulged that she hadn't realized how easy it was for her now. It wasn't the blood that kept drinking right now, it was something else. She was fighting for the consumption, fighting against Kol's own thirst. She could feel the pulling and tugging in the man's veins as the two vampires competed against the others absorption. She expressed a groan of objection, pushing herself to win this battle. She had never shared a meal before, the intimate act was new to her. Soon, her intake decreased and she could feel the veins drying.

She was no killer. That was where she drew the line.

She ripped herself away, wiping her mouth with the back of her sleeve with deep breaths of air. Her face returned to its usual self, her eyes filled with color again. When she looked back at Kol he had finished the last drop, letting go of the man so that he could fall to the floor. "That was fun," he cooed. "I actually feel satisfied."

"Are you crazy? You can't just...just..." she motioned to the now dead man. "Leave it there."

"Relax," he bent over and picked the man up by the arms. "I have manners, You'll come to know." They exchanged a look. "Be a dear, fetch us a table inside. We'll discuss matters over another drink-of the alcoholic type. I'll clean up after our dinner." With that, he disappeared.

Now alone, Caroline took a shaky step out of the alley. She felt slightly embarrassed and relieved all at once, to the point where she could barely stand. If there was ever a time for a tall glass of bourbon, it was now.


End file.
